


A Ride from O'Hare

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, McHart, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Diane picks up Kurt from the airport and they don't make it home before they need each other.  Takes place at the beginning of their relationship, after their first date.





	A Ride from O'Hare

Diane’s knee bounced quickly as she sat behind the wheel of her car. “What am I doing here? Is he even going to want to see me?”

She’d volunteered to pick up Kurt from the airport. He’d been out of town for a few weeks and, sure they hadn’t been together very long but still, it was something she wanted to do for him.

“He didn’t tell me ‘no’ when I offered so he’s okay with it, right?” Diane reasoned with herself, on both sides of the argument for several minutes before she heard a knock on her window.

A traffic cop got her attention to tell her to move on- this area was for loading only and apparently the twelve or so minutes she’d been waiting was too long.

She waved and looked over at the doors before deciding whether or not to circle around again. That’s when she saw him. He’d let his beard grow longer, fuller. And he smiled. God damn that smile. It melted her from the inside.

Diane pointed towards him and tried not to look so smug. “Asshole,” she mumbled to herself.

Kurt approached the back of her car, Diane popped the trunk for him to load his bags. He came around the passenger side door and opened it, sitting next to her. “Hey. Thanks for picking me up.”

“Of course.”

He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek, pulling a girlie grin from her as she looked to pull away from the curb.

They’d exchanged pleasantries, discussed parts of his trip, of her work and had made it several miles down the road before Kurt put his hand on Diane’s thigh.

She looked over to him to see that his face hadn’t changed, he was still in the happy, life’s good mode he had been in throughout the entirety of their conversation, still looking forward to the road and not thinking much of the placement of his hand.

He looked over at her as she looked back at the road. “Is… is this okay?”

“Yeah. I just… I didn’t know if...” They’d definitely mastered phone sex by now, but in person displays of affection were still something that was relatively new.

“Good. Then you won’t mind if I do this?” He unbuckled his seat belt and leaned into her, kissing her neck and mumbling naughty thoughts into her ear.

Diane looked over to him briefly before refocusing her eyes on the road.

“Thank you.” He bit down on her neck and continued. “I’ve missed you. Is that weird?”

“No,” she sighed. “I missed you too.”

“Mm.” He pointed his tongue and licked a lazy trail from her earlobe to her clavicle. Kurt moved his hand further up her thigh as he continued his verbal assault. “Can I tell you something?” He breathed against her skin.

“Mhmm.” Diane blinked heavily as she tried to continue to focus on the road ahead of her.

“I thought about you a lot… especially in the shower.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You did a striptease for me in that blue dress you wore on our first date.”

“Oh really?”

“Really. And before your bra hit the floor you were on me. Riding me. My cock was so hard against my jeans but you wouldn’t let me out to play.”

“No.”

He bit down and trailed his beard against her flesh, continuing further. “I begged you to let me inside of you but you took the lead, grinding against me harder and harder.”

She swerved slightly as her fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly. His fingers moved closer to her panties, close enough to pose a threat but far enough away where she could still form a semi-cogent thought. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. You owned my cock.”

“Mm.” She whimpered.

“You finally reached down and sprung me free and I begged you to let me in.”

“Did I?”

“Eventually. You slid me along your panties and it drove me fucking crazy.” He pushed her collar further down her neck and latched on, sucking harder as his fingers dug into the flesh of her thighs. “God I need you.”

Diane looked in her rear view mirror and signaled to the right, pulling over after another mile down the road, off to an alcove that was far enough from the road where, chances were, they wouldn’t get caught that easily. 

“Fuck me Kurt.”

He chuckled into the hickey he was leaving.

“Now.”

She turned off the car and fumbled with taking off her seat belt, finally pushing the button before reaching over next to him to do the same.

Kurt sat back and looked at her. “You’re serious?”

“As a fucking heart attack.” She unlocked the doors and opened them, getting out then climbing to the back seat, tossing her briefcase to the floor as she kicked off her shoes and pulled off her hose.

Kurt followed suit, moments later as he realized she really did want this as badly as he did. He, too, got out of her car and got into the back seat, quickly undoing his belt as Diane’s lips finally met his.

She groaned into his mouth at the first taste of him, her hips bucking toward him with need.

“Kurt,” she groaned as her hands made their way to his groin.

“Diane,” he gulped.

She unzipped him and dove straight in, grasping him with her hand, her fingers barely fitting all the way around him. Diane groaned as she began kissing him again, her tongue plunging deep into his mouth, skilled and passionate. Finally, she pulled back and kissed his neck. “Fuck me,” she mumbled against his five o’clock shadow.

“Fuck.” He panted. “Do you want…?”

“Me on top. That’s how it was in your dream, right?” She squeezed him tighter before sitting back on her heels.

“Yeah.”

“Good. Scoot forward.”

Seemingly knowing exactly what she was asking of him, Kurt pushed his hips forward, sliding back down in his seat. He pushed his jeans down to the middle of his thighs as Diane began to climb on top of him.

She straddled him and quickly sank down on his waiting thickness. “Fuck. Kurt.” Diane took all of him within her and held him deeply.

Kurt moved his hands to her hips and waited for her to make the next move, just like in his shower fantasy.

Slowly, she started moving, forward and backwards. Diane moved back to begin to unbutton her red silk blouse in front of him. Kurt groaned. After the first three buttons were undone, he buried his face into her cleavage.

She giggled. “Wait.”

Diane unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it open, reaching behind her with one hand to unhook her bra. She was barely able to move it from her chest before Kurt had taken one of her nipples in his mouth, his tongue swirling, his teeth nibbling. 

She hissed as he tugged with his teeth, sending a sharp jolt straight to her groin. “Fuck.”

Diane leaned forward and placed her hands on the headrest behind him and began riding him harder. “More,” she groaned.

Kurt pushed back into her as he moved his face to the other side of her chest, biting his way across. There’s no doubt she’d have love bites all over her chest in the morning.

She ground into him harder as her nails dug deep into the rough fabric of her seat backs.

He wrapped his arms around her to pull her into him as hard as he possibly could while not giving a fuck as to whether or not he’d be able to breathe.

Diane continued to move against him as her hips slowed.

Kurt groaned, pitifully.

She giggled and put her hands behind her a bit, on the roof of the car to use it as leverage against him. Diane pushed herself against him harder, not bouncing yet still taking more of him into her. “More,” she groaned.

He leaned forward and took her proffered chest between his lips, licking readily on the mid-way point between her breasts.

“Yes,” he moaned against her chest. His fingers dug deeper into her hips as she rode him harder. Kurt felt his orgasm growing nearer but he’d be damned if he came first. He pulled back from her and rested his head on the headrest behind him. “Cum for me.”

Diane let out a half groan half whimper that came from deep from within. “God yes,” she growled. She fell forward again to change the angle of her hips, pushing her clit against his pelvis. “It’s right there.” Diane buried her face against his neck. “Kurt?”

“That’s my girl.” He pushed back into her harder, his fingertips leaving bruising memories on her hips. “Give it to me.”

She rode him harder and faster, her clit getting just the friction she needed before finally exploding on top of him. “Kurt!” She screamed.

“Di…” He pushed back into her when her orgasm sparked his as his balls tightened, the first wave of his orgasm hitting him, equally as hard. “Fuck!”

They pushed against each other as their climaxes made them twitch and jerk, to get as much out of this shared encounter as possible.

She slowed first, her breath hot on his neck. Kurt panted into her neck, too, as he tried to restrain himself from leaving a hickey. Sure she could use cover up for work but he knew it’d piss her off, and not in the good way.

Their hips twitched against one another’s as they slowly descended from their shared climax.

“Wow.”

He chuckled. “Yeah.”

She rocked her hips against his a few more times, giggling as he twitched.

Diane reached over her shoulder and, one by one, pulled off her bra and tossed it to the empty seat.

Kurt’s eyes widened. “That’s talent.”

“Nah,” she retorted before placing a long kiss on his mouth. “I’ve had practice.”

“Teach me?”

She sat back up to look at him. “You don’t know?”

“Well, I mean, I do. But I wasn’t given the opportunity to show you first so…”

Diane giggled as she watched him, interrupting, “show me later. My hips need a break.”

He released her hips from his grip. “Will you come in when you drop me off?”

“Well,” she started as she began to climb off of him. “I was thinking we’d grab food before heading to your place, if that’d work for you?” Diane began to button her blouse and straighten her skirt.

“I could go for something to eat.”

She let out a loud belt of laughter. “Food.”

“What’d I say?”

She leaned over and kissed him as her feet fished for her shoes. “You don’t have to get up front but I do.”

Kurt raised his hips to pull up his jeans, tuck himself in, then redo his belt. “Be right there.”

Diane opened the door and shut it behind her before taking her place behind the wheel. By the time she’d checked her makeup and put on her seatbelt, Kurt had taken his place next to her.

“I’m thinking Italian,” she suggested.

“That’s perfect. But you never answered my question.”

“I took off tomorrow. Got a three day weekend. Does that answer your question?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank being snowed in and snow margaritas for this one. Not sure where it came from


End file.
